Guide to: Tests and When You Like Someone Who Is Going Out With Someone Else
"Guide to: Tests and When You Like Someone Who Is Going Out With Someone Else" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Tests Sweeney, iTeacher and Mr. Pal are each giving an exam on Thursday and Ned is freaked out about it. He tries to study for them, but each teacher came by and told him to study for the exams. Stressed out, Ned asks Cookie for advice. Tips *Tip#370.CYR - Step one to test success - Change your routine. *Tip#370.VGFC - Put down the videogames, pick up the flash cards. *Tip#370CF - Carry flash cards to make any time a study time. *Tip#370.MC - MULTIPLE CHOICE - Face the facts. *Tip#370.FCB - Don't second guess! - First Choice is best. *Tip#370.FOU - ESSAY - Focus on Understanding - Less on facts. *Tip#370.WTBG - Got tests? Take a WEEK to be a GEEK. *Tip#370.LABG - You'll have less anxiety and get better grades. Part 2: When You Like Someone Who Is Going Out With Someone Else Last week, Ned found Moze's boyfriend test and found that he flunked it. Now, knowing that he likes Moze and Suzie is gone, he wants to let her know, but Moze might reject him, plus, she's going out with Faymen, who aced the test. Moze, on the other hand, likes Ned, but is ashamed because Faymen aced the quiz and Ned flunked it. Faymen is confused because he made the Brazilian Soccer Team in Brazil, but he doesn't want to leave Moze. So, he wants Moze to decide. Moze is not sure, so Faymen gives her until 2:30. All day, Ned tries to let Moze know that he likes her, but he keeps getting into trouble: getting stung by a bee, the nurse's cure making him fall asleep. At last, at 2:30, Gordy launches a paper at Moze, saying, "Ned likes you!" Moze grabs it and reads it. She abruptly tells Faymen to go, and he cheers, but he explains about it. Ned and Moze begin walking through the school separately to meet each other with everyone cheering on them, but as they meet, Suzie Crabgrass interferes, saying that she is attending James K. Polk Middle School again. Tips * Tip#302.BAVBVG - Be a 'Vice Boyfriend or Vice Girlfriend'. * Tip#302.SRRLF - School romances rarely last forever. * Tip#302.HNPD - So hang, be nice, and be a 'potential' date. * Tip#302.DCOTS - Don't come on too strong. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia * On the G.E.E.K. Card, it stated Ned's full name backwards as "Den Ybgib". * Last appearances of iTeacher, Albert Wormenheimer, The Oboe Twins, and the other G.E.E.K.s. Faymen, as well, although he makes a stock footage cameo in the series finale. * At the end of "Tests", Evelyn breaks up with Cookie and goes out with Seth Powers. * "When You Like Someone Who is Going Out With Someone Else" is the longest episode name in the show. Goofs When Albert gave Ned his G.E.E.K card, it spelled Den Yibgib, so if you revert that, his name is Ned Bigbiy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3